Just Kisses and Cuddles
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: The title is meant to be ironic, as you will see if you read. This is a story about just how interface mad our favourite Autobots and Decepticons are. What does it mean when three Seekers start displaying? What really happens when an Autobot gets captured? Read on to find out, suggestions are very welcome. In the first chapter, Spike makes a very shocking discovery.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. This is mostly just an excuse to write some good old fashioned slash in the guise of a story. Suggestions of pairings and grouping would be appreciated._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Bumblebee!" Spike happily cried as his friend was brought into the Ark, supported by Ironhide. "You're back!"

Bumblebee gave him the thumbs up while offering a rather tired smile. He looked completely beat, his body was covered in dents and smears of different oils. In fact, Spike didn't think he recognised some of them; transformers seemed to have all sorts of bodily fluids. Spike quickly rushed over to his friend, asking.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Bumblebee said tiredly as he almost stumbled.

"Whoa there, Bumblebee," Ironhide said sternly. "Yah save your energy for Ratchet, he's annoyed enough as it is."

Bumblebee chuckled dryly at this.

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting, those Seekers are hard to get away from."

"Don't ah know it," Ironhide said very darkly and he and Bumblebee shared a very knowing look.

"The Trine got you?" Spike said with a grimace, he'd seen what they were like.

"Yep, the Elite Trine got me all right," Bumblebee said with a slight wince as Ironhide now said.

"Okay, that's enough from yah, Bee. Ah'm getting yah to the Med Bay, ya'll can talk tah Spike later."

"I'll see you later Bee," Spike said with a smile as Bumblebee was lifted into Ironhide's arms and carried off.

Spike sighed in relief; he'd been really worried about this best friend. There had been a raid earlier and during the battle, Bumblebee had been carried off. Although oddly, it seemed he hadn't been taken to the Nemesis so some of the Autobots had gone after their missing scout. At least most of the Autobots ever captured usually got back in good condition or at least didn't look like they'd been badly tortured. Maybe a little beat up but the Autobots seemed to take that in their stride.

Chip had once wondered if this was to ensure Decepticons prisoners were treated well but Spike had no idea. None of the Con who got captured was ever tortured that was for sure. And boy, did they seem smug about it, some of them even left grinning from ear to ear.

Spike scowled, the human boy really wished he could teach those no good Cons a lesson, especially when they hurt Bee. But sadly, that was highly unlikely; he was just too small and weak to do anything. He'd just have to settle for annoying them whenever he could, which was actually easier than you'd think and it was always fun to see them riled up.

The boy was just about to head to the Rec Room to wait Bumblebee's release from the Med Bay when a flash of sliver caught his eye. It was a small orb containing precious nanites which Spike knew were vital in treating viruses and other similar aliments. They were also used in many other complicated procedures but Spike didn't really understand how they worked. But what he did know was, these nanites could not just be left here, they needed to be taken to Ratchet and as soon as possible.

With this thought in mind, he darted forward and scooped the metal orb up. It was like holding a very large, heavy melon but thankfully it was small enough that he could carry it. He staggered a little at first, adjusting the orb so that he could hold it safely before setting off for the Med Bay. With his precious cargo, it was slow going particularly as there didn't seem to be any bots about but he wasn't discouraged.

"Maybe this will cheer the doc bot up," Spike said with a chuckle. Ratchet always seemed to be in a bad mood when someone walked in injured, this could help with Bumblebee having to deal with him.

It took him a while but eventually, Spike made it to the Med Bay. He was panting; it was hard work carrying this orb so he went to a corner beside the door to have a rest. Just when he'd regained his strength, the Med Bay door opened and Ironhide strode out, he'd clearly finished making sure Bumblebee was okay. Seeing his chance, Spike darted in before the doors could close, Ratchet didn't like being disturbed while he had patients.

Spike carefully sneaked over to a cabinet, he didn't want to announce his presence until he knew Ratchet wasn't in a really bad mood. If he was, Spike would just leave the orb somewhere safe and try to leave. He was hopeful Ratchet would be pleased at the return of the orb and let him stay to comfort Bee. He generally wasn't allowed in the Med Bay if Ratchet was treating someone, only if it was very minor injuries or a check up.

Something about being distracted by extras bodies was Ratchet's excuse.

He carefully crept forward, he could hear the Medic angrily muttering.

"...Seekers, as if I didn't have enough to deal with. Alright, how many?"

"All three," came Bumblebee's rueful voice. "You know how it is; it's apparently not as much fun unless at_ least_ three are involved."

"You better be grateful you've never had _more _than three," Ratchet replied darkly. "Then I'd probably be fixing you up all night."

"Looks like I got lucky," Bumblebee laughed. "But you know what, we've been damned lucky they haven't done it near any humans. Can you imagine the reaction?"

Spike frowned; he didn't understand what they were talking about. He thought Bee had been beaten up by the Seekers but somehow, it didn't sound like it. However, for the life of him, he couldn't work out what they were talking about so he decided to sneak a bit closer to hear more.

"Hmm, the press would have a field day or whatever it is they say," Ratchet said absentmindedly. "You just be careful around young Spike, we don't want him getting wind of it. Although I'm surprised he hasn't with those dratted twins..."

"Come on Ratchet, even they have more sense than that," Bumblebee said reasonably. "They keep it in their quarters, like everyone else."

"Not everyone does," Ratchet grumbled, making Bumblebee chuckle.

"Okay, not everyone but they do make sure no one's going to stumble across them. Optimus was pretty clear on that point."

"Yeah," Ratchet sighed. "But I'm still waiting for the cycle when some human comes in here screaming about what they've seen. Then what will we do, eh?"

"We'd work something out," the yellow scout said optimistically. "Err...Ratchet, would you mind taking a look at my Port, feels a little out of place."

"_Port, what did Bumblebee mean by that?" _Spike wondered as he crept even closer, although he couldn't quite see them yet.

"You just had three Seekers," Ratchet chuckled. "I'd be worried if it didn't feel strange."

Spike now peered around the corner of some strange machine who purpose he didn't know. What he saw nearly made him explode in shock and no wonder. There was Bumblebee, lying on a berth with his legs spread wide and waiting patiently as Ratchet leaned in between said spread legs. Ratchet had a small torch and was shinning it forward and Spike was unpleasantly reminded of one of those doctors' shows where a woman gave birth...

He shuddered, banishing that image before blinking and rubbing his eyes. He couldn't be seeing what he thought he was seeing, he just couldn't. Bumblebee just had an injury on his inner thigh, yeah that was it. This was just one of those situations where he got the wrong end of the stick; probably because of the angle he was seeing them. Yeah, he was just being silly, in a moment, Ratchet would explain what was happening and everything would be alright.

"Did all three interface with you?" Ratchet now asked casually as he reached a hand forward.

Interface? Didn't that mean...

"Yep but not all at once," Bumblebee assured the Medic. "They took turns, I felt like a star of one of those human porn movies."

"Don't remind me of those," Ratchet warned as the blood drained from Spike's face. "I hope never to have to see anything like that ever again; I still don't know how Bluestreak of all bots found them..."

"Who knows," Bumblebee said with a shrug, not realising that Spike was slowly backing away.

Spike's mind was whirling as he tried to comprehend what he'd just seen and heard. Bumblebee had had sex with the Seeker Trine and what's more, seemed completely unconcerned about it. Like it was a regular occurrence...

"Urgh," Spike said with a slight retched, completely forgetting about the orb which fell from his lax hands and landed with a crash.

"Huh, what's that?" came Ratchet's voice but Spike was already running.

The Med Bay opened and First Air strode in, startling as Spike sped between his feet and down the corridor. He could hear Bumblebee and Ratchet calling after him but he didn't stop, just kept running until he was outside the base. He felt ill; they'd all kept this from him, all the Autobots.

Because by the sound of things, all the Autobots were at this and how often were they at it with the Decepticons? Was this why those cons sometimes left looking so smug? Why some of the Autobots came back from the Nemesis only a little beat up rather than tortured? He didn't know and he wasn't sure he wanted to know; he just wanted to hide in a little corner.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, under a rock just outside the base but eventually, he heard someone calling his name. It sounded like Jazz but he ignored the voice, he didn't want to talk to any of the Autobots at the moment. However, it wasn't long until a shadow fell over his hiding place and the glow of a blue visor suddenly lit it up.

"Hey there Spike," Jazz said with a smile as he took in the human boy currently hugging his knees.

Spike gave him a betrayed look before continuing to look at the ground. Jazz lightly chuckled before asking.

"Yah gonna come out?"

"No," Spike mumbled. "Go away."

"Come on now, you can't stay out here all night," Jazz pointed out reasonably. "Come out and let's talk."

"I don't wanna talk," Spike mumbled, he just wanted to pretend that this afternoon never happened.

"But you need to," Jazz said firmly. "Some explaining needs to be done; I think you've got the wrong idea about things."

"So Bumblebee didn't get raped by the Seekers?" Spike said accusingly.

"Ah no, not exactly," Jazz said, holding out a hand. "Spike, let me explains to you, please."

Spike shifted but he knew Jazz could easily lift him out if he wanted to. So with a heavy sigh, he uncurled himself and got up. With a smile, Jazz took hold of him gently and then lifted him out and up. Cradling the young boy to his chest, Jazz said softly.

"Come on; let's go for a little walk."

Spike clung to the Autobot TIC, suddenly feeling very young. He'd never been involved sexually with anyone and it was weird to think that even Bumblebee, his best friend, had been. Of course, the Autobots were all adults but still. Somehow, because there were only Mechs here, he'd never thought of anyone of them as having sex.

"So," Jazz began conversationally. "Bumblebee tells me you spotted him in the Med Bay and probably heard enough to draw certain conclusions."

"You guys have sex," Spike said dully causing Jazz to laugh.

"That we do, Spike, that we do. Except we call it interface, not sex. And for us, interface is a little different to your sex?"

"How?" Spike asked plaintively, still feeling very low.

"Well, for starters, interface isn't as big to us as your sex is," Jazz explained. "Uh...let's think of a good example...kissing."

"Kissing?" Spike said in disbelief.

"Yeah kissing," Jazz said, apparently pleased at the comparison. "Yah see, kissing can mean all kinds of things to you guys, can't it? Sometimes it can be real passionate but other times it's just a little show of affection. For instance, I've seen your dad give you a kiss."

"Yeah but it's not a real kiss," Spike said, pulling a face. His dad sometimes forgot how old he was and gave him a quick peck on the head, ruffling his hair as he did so. He supposed if his mom was still alive, she'd have given him a lot more kisses.

Jazz just chuckled.

"I think it's still a kiss Spike, it just means something different. It's something personal between you and your dad because you guys are so close. If another relative did that, I reckon it wouldn't have the same affect but would mean something."

"I suppose," Spike mumbled.

"And I've noticed on those sport channels," Jazz continued. "The guys and gals sometimes kiss each other in celebration. And then of course, you've got couples kissing and that definitely means something."

"Okay," Spike said slowly. "But what does that have to do with you guys having sex...interfacing?"

"Simple," Jazz said. "Spike, do you know what a Spark Bond is?"

"Sort of," Spike said with a frown. "It's when you guys join your Sparks or something."

Jazz nodded.

"That's right and that's something that's generally reserved for couples, both Bonded and intending to Bond. They don't just get pleasure out of; it's really intimate as they share thoughts and feelings. It's real special and not to be taken lightly."

The saboteur's voice took on a dark tone as he said.

"If anyone tried to force a Spark Bond or Merge on another who was unwilling, then that would be rape Spike and it's a terrible thing. For us, a Spark Merge is similar to your sex, between loving couples anyway. Forcing a Spark Merge is all about control, of being able to feel your victim's pain, despair and helplessness."

Spike shivered, that sounded awful.

"So...the Seekers having...uh, interface with Bee isn't bad?" he asked slowly.

"Not really, it's more annoying than anything," Jazz said. "Imagine someone you didn't like who got hold of you and started kissing and cuddling yah. You know they ain't going to do anything worse, maybe slap yah round a little but definitely nothing worse. And you can't get away from them so you've got to put up with it until they let you go. That's what it was like for Bee, just something he had to put up with."

"But...but doesn't it hurt?" Spike asked, very confused. "Isn't it...you know, really awful?"

"No and I'll tell you why," Jazz said with a smile. "I know humans can rape others without a care to the damage their inflicting but it doesn't work like that with us. Our equipment shall we say, is delicate. We can't just shove it in without stimulating our partner first; they need to be enjoying themselves before we can. A major part of the pleasure is knowing your pleasuring your partner and that's why we don't think of it as rape. It's an annoyance at times, definitely but we just wait until they've satisfied themselves and we can go on our way."

"I dunno if I really understand," admitted Spike, causing Jazz to pat his head.

"Don't worry about it Spike, that's one reason we didn't tell you guys about it. It's a part of our culture we figured you little guys would have a lot of trouble with."

Spike frowned.

"You could have tried with me," he said with a pout.

"We could?" Jazz asked, his tone suggesting he was raising an optic brow.

"Yeah," Spike said before remembering seeing Bumblebee in that position and shuddering. "Well, maybe."

Jazz gave him a very knowing smile which caused Spike to say.

"But I know now."

"You do," Jazz agreed with a nod. "And we'll have to do some more explaining, that's for sure. But Ratchet was wondering why you were in there in the first place..."

"I was returning an orb of Nanites I found," Spike said quickly. "There wasn't anyone about and I know how important those are to you guys. I didn't want to disturb Ratchet so I was just going to sneak it in and see how Bee was doing."

"Ah, okay," Jazz said with a nod. "It's good of you to return those, they are very important."

Spike nodded before suddenly remembering.

"Wait a minute...Ratchet said the _twins _did it!"

"Yeah," Jazz said in an concerned voice.

"But...but their brothers," Spike exclaimed in disbelief. "They can't have sex...I mean, interface?"

"Why not?" Jazz asked slyly before laughing as Spike goggled at him.

"Remember Spike, to us, interface is like kissing and cuddling. Sometimes it's really passionate but other times, it's just someone sharing love. That's what the twins do, they've got two halves of the same Spark, so their even closer than normal siblings. And sometimes, they do interface, to help keep that bond strong.

"I'm still not sure if I understand," Spike said, hating to admit it but it was the truth.

"Don't worry about it, you will," Jazz assured him. "Once you've had time to adjust to the idea, it'll be okay."

Spike nodded, he hoped it would. Right now, everything was confusing and he could barely comprehend it. So he quickly said.

"So...how does that work? The Seekers interfacing with Bee? Does that happen a lot?"

"If they get the urge to," Jazz said as he went to sit down on a handy boulder. "You see Spike, when Cybertron was at peace, interfacing was no problem. You saw someone you liked, they liked you back, and you could just interface. The bar and club scene was massive, it was so easy to go there and find a partner. They even have special rooms for bots to disappear into."

Spike stared, he knew humans did something similar but Jazz made it sound a lot bigger on his planet. And by the sounds of it, it was perfectly socially acceptable with no one looking down on it.

"Even in places like Kaon, it wasn't really a problem for anyone to have a quick frag, even if they were forced to do it out in the open," Jazz continued. "Wasn't as pleasant but no one minded and those bots got release and satisfaction. Now, you should have seen Vos in its day, man, I still get shivers."

"Why, what was Vos like?" Spike asked curiously.

"Home city of the Seekers," Jazz said, a very wide grin on his face. "Not only are they interfacing mad but they blatantly display it. You remember showing us those birds that dance through the air, trying to attract mates? Well, Seekers do something very similar, they used to loads of aerodynamics which they'd use to advertise the fact they wanted an interface. By watching them, you could tell if they wanted to do it with a fellow flyer or a grounder."

Jazz paused before adding slyly.

"Or sometimes, they were making it clear they had a hungry trine who were looking for one or several partners to share."

Spike stared wide eyed at that, now that conjured up some interesting images. Shaking his head slightly, he asked a new question.

"But why _did_ they interface with Bee? He's the enemy, isn't he?"

"He is," Jazz agreed. "But you see, despite the fact that interfacing is such a free thing, the Cons are a bit funny about it. There is a bit of dominance involved and it can be hard for them to pounce on partners who don't put up a struggle or try to get revenge later on. Remember, if a bot doesn't really want it, it's an annoyance that makes them want to get their own back later. Plus, the Cons are only really close to their select groups, like the Trines or the Gestalt groups."

"So...it's easy for you guys to interface but not for them?" Spike said slowly.

"You got it Spike. We all know and trust each other, if we see someone, we can just ask nicely. Or, if we know they'll appreciate it, we might _kidnap_ them, but it's all in good fun," Jazz said with a nod. "But for the Cons, jostling to prove who's toughest, that's a bit harder. So on occasion, they'll kidnap one of us and have their _wicked way."_

Spike tried not to smile at the cartoon villain emphasis Jazz put on that last part.

"We're the enemy and if they can subdue us, they've already scored several points. Interfacing with us because an added bonus."

"So then they can thump their chests and strut," Spike said with a slight grin as Jazz outright laughed.

"That's exactly it, couldn't have put it better myself Spike."

"Well," Spike said. "I'm glad you guys don't really get hurt if the Cons are desperate for an interface."

Jazz's visor flashed, indicating that he was winking.

"That's the best part; those Cons get so frustrated they practically beg us to get captured. And luckily for us, Megatron knows to keep his troops healthy and happy, he has to allow it."

"How come he doesn't torture you after his troops are satisfied?" Spike asked curiously.

"That's the funny thing about us Spike, if we've interfaced with someone, doesn't feel right to hurt them," Jazz said thoughtfully. "And even the Cons feel the same way, after working to pleasure someone to turn around and hurt them...just doesn't work. So, it's always clear whether it's going to be a torture or an interface session with the Cons. That answer your question, Spike?"

"Yeah," Spike said with a nod before sheepishly saying. "I'd better go and apologise to Ratchet and Bee."

"You go on," Jazz said, carefully placing Spike on the ground and the young boy started to walk away.

But then he paused and turned back.

"Jazz, I get why the Cons take advantage of their prisoners...but what about when the Cons _are_ prisoners?"

All Jazz did was offer him a very sly grin making the young boy groan. It seemed the Autobots were just as interface mad as their counterparts.

_Author's note. I hope everyone liked it, just trying to get a bit of story in there before it plunges into slash. What would everyone like to see next, Bee's encounter with the Seekers, wink wink. Or something else, suggestions are needed._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. Starting with Bumblebee's encounter since a lot of people wanted that but I've gotten some good suggestions and I'll try to use them. Although I should point out I'm only really doing G1, in other words, just using the characters before the 1986 movie._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Bumblebee cursed as a stray shot blasted a nearby rock, spraying him with sharp shards. This battle was another mad scrap as the Autobots and Decepticons fought to gain the upper hand. So far, neither side was winning but neither was any side losing, it was a stalemate. Everyone was going to end up being very banged up and Ratchet would not be amused.

But Bumblebee could worry about that later, right now, he was focused on stopping some Cons trying to cart away from Energon. He crept forward, despite his bright colour; he was good at going unseen due to his skill and size. Quickly, he fired off a couple of shots before ducking behind rock and creeping around it. Chuckling as the Cons fired at the place he had been in, he lunged forward, rolled and ended up in a new hiding place.

He ducked as the Seekers flew over him but they didn't seem to notice him. Expelling a sigh of relief, he crept forward again, listening for any signs he'd been spotted. Peering around an old stump, he saw that the Cons were still trying to load Energon but didn't look like they'd spotted him. With a grin, he moved forward while charging his gun so that it would be ready to fire once more.

"Eat my laser," he chuckled as he leapt up and fired several rounds, causing the Cons to yelp and dance around as they desperately tried to avoid the Energon getting hit.

Bumblebee couldn't help but smirk a little, they looked so silly. He kept on firing, creating even more confusion. He made sure to keep ducking down so that the Cons couldn't get a clear picture of what was happening. It worked, they tried firing back but couldn't pin point the cheeky little scout. For a few minutes, he concentrated on them, causing as much chaos as possible.

Unfortunately, he became a little too focused on them and didn't notice the Seekers making another pass. They passed over him and he automatically assumed they hadn't noticed him but they had. He was still firing at the Cons in front of him when he heard three heavy thuds behind him.

He spun around, coming face to face with the smirking Elite Trine. Starscream was standing with his arms folded while Skywarp and Thundercracker had their blasters pointed right at Bumblebee. The yellow Mech tensed, knowing he was outnumbered and couldn't take them on. That didn't mean he was about to give up without a fight.

"What do you want?" he said gruffly as they all grinned at him.

"We're getting rather bored with all this fighting," Starscream said lazily. "It's so repetitive, so we decided we'd like a break."

"Care to join us," Thundercracker said softly but his tone held a lot of meaning.

Bumblebee stiffened and said.

"No thanks."

"That wasn't a request," sneered Skywarp as he lunged forward and grabbed Bumblebee.

Bumblebee snarled and threw a punch at the Seeker, hitting his wing. The purple Seeker yelped with pain but instead of dropping Bee, tossed him to his brother, Thundercracker. The blue Seeker pinned Bumblebee's arms to his sides while Starscream casually pointed a blaster at his head. This made Bumblebee stop struggling instantly.

"Much better," Starscream said silkily before nodding at his fellows. They nodded back and suddenly rocketed into the sky, carrying the yellow scout with them. There were cries as the other Autobots realised what had happened and shots fired but none could bring down the laughing Seekers.

They mockingly soared around the battle once before jetting off, Thundercracker sill holding tightly to Bumblebee. The young Mech didn't dare struggle now, they were too high up but that didn't mean he'd given up. As soon as they were on the ground, he was going to put up one hell of a fight. The Seekers looked like they were heading for a large, rather wild forest that Bumblebee knew was miles from anyway. They flew over it and kept going; they appeared to be heading for its centre or thereabouts.

Finally, they started to dip low, aiming for a small clearing in the mass of trees. Bumblebee gripped the arms holding him, the sensation of swooping downwards wasn't the most pleasant. He felt the Seeker chuckling and pouted, he was a grounder, what did they expect? That'd he love the unnatural feeling of falling then rising?

"Here we are," Starscream said pleasantly as they landed in the grassy clearing and Bumblebee was dropped heavily. "This will be perfect."

"Perfect for what?" Bumblebee growled although he had a pretty good idea.

"Aw, he's playing dumb," Skywarp laughed as Bumblebee tensed, ready to run. "Isn't that cute?"

"Very," Thundercracker agreed before seizing hold of Bumblebee again before he could even get up properly.

"Why me?" Bumblebee demanded, wincing as the blue Seeker pinned his arms back tightly.

"We fancied something a bit..._different,"_ Starscream purred, practically licking his lips as he surveyed the helpless scout. "Some fresh metal as it were."

Bumblebee scowled, the Cons were always going on about his age. In human terms, he was an older teenager about to hit his twenties. But the way the Cons made it sounds, he'd barely _hit_ his teens. He was a capable solider and scout, when was everyone going to treat him seriously?

Skywarp suddenly reached out a hand and caressed Bumblebee's chassis, and whined.

"Can we have him now, Starscream?"

"No, no," Starscream chided as he cupped Bumblebee's chin, lightly stroking a cheek. "That wouldn't be fair to our _young_ friend."

Bumblebee fought the urge to growl loudly at this.

"He's right Warp," Thundercracker suddenly said before adding with a chuckle. "He needs to be warmed up first."

Now Skywarp and Starscream were really grinning, wide predatory grins. Bumblebee grimaced; they weren't going to let him go anytime soon. He supposed at least it meant they wouldn't be participating in the rest of the battle, which was something.

"Let's get started then," Starscream purred and with a gesture, Bumblebee was dragged backwards.

He struggled but that only seemed to excite the other Seekers who were following with quivering wings. Thundercracker suddenly changed his grip, letting go of Bumblebee's arms to snake his own arms under Bumblebee's and holding the scout closer to him. Before Bumblebee could do anything, he felt himself pulled right back as the Seeker collapsed against a slight grassy mound.

"Uh," he said in surprise, he hadn't been expecting that fall.

He barely had a chance to recover before Skywarp was looming over him, bending down and cupping his cheek. The Seeker leaned down, forced Bumblebee's legs apart and then slipped between them, still grinning down at the captive. Bumblebee just scowled back, he wasn't going to please them by smiling. At the moment, it felt like they could easily turn on him so he was nowhere near relaxed.

"Mmm, you're so cute," Skywarp purred, playing with Bumblebee's horns. "You must be the cutest Autobot on this mud ball."

"Thanks," Bumblebee said sarcastically as Thundercracker gave his neck a nuzzle.

"Now don't be like that," Starscream tutted, wagging a finger. "Here we are, lavishing attention on you and you act ungrateful."

"I'd be more grateful if you left me alone," Bumblebee snapped back as Skywarp gave his cheek a lick.

"Let's see what you say in an hour's time," Thundercracker chuckled as he began to caress and massage Bumblebee's shoulders.

Bumblebee just squirmed; he couldn't believe this was happening. He'd interfaced before but never with any Seekers. Definitely not with three at once; although he'd heard plenty of stories about Trines pouncing on unsuspecting bots and thoroughly ravaging them. He repressed a shiver at this thought, no point in letting them know he was slightly turned on by the idea.

"You're not saying much," Starscream said with a sneer as he lazily reclined beside his brothers, lightly stroking their wings.

"I don't have anything to say," Bumblebee said shortly as his neck was kissed and stroked.

"Well, if you're not using it," Skywarp said evilly.

"Wha...mpth," Bumblebee managed to get out before his mouth was smothered by Skywarp's.

The Seeker kissed him deeply, pressing down hard and pushing his glossia into Bumblebee's mouth. The scout couldn't move, his processor seemed to have frozen. Jolts of pleasure and static ran down his body, they seemed to reboot his processor enough for him to let out a loud groan of pleasure.

"I think he's warming up a little," Thundercracker commented as he now rubbed the yellow Autobot's sides.

"Yes, I think he is," Starscream agreed as Bumblebee started eagerly kissing Skywarp back. "No one can resist us."

As Skywarp rose up, the better to lean down and kiss Bumblebee, Starscream suddenly sneaked a hand between them. Bumblebee was mid way through a moan when he suddenly yelped as something gripped his cod piece. Thundercracker and Starscream laughed as Skywarp chuckled but didn't stop.

"You like that?" Starscream asked innocently as he started to stroke and grip the cod piece.

"I think so," Thundercracker sniggered as he felt his captive start to grow hot a little.

Skywarp wasn't paying attention; he was too bust kissing Bumblebee, both hands cupping the scout's face. He was enjoying the way the small Autobot moaned and squirmed, he was starting to make him hot. And speaking of hot, the Seeker himself was beginning to get very aroused which made him kiss even more passionately.

Bumblebee felt his resolve crumble ever so slightly but he quickly shored it up again. As an Autobot, it was his duty to resist as hard as possible. Of course, resisting did make it a bit more fun but it was primarily his duty to the Autobots that made him resist. He made a vain attempt at struggling but with two Seekers sandwiching him, this was an almost impossible task.

"That's enough Warp," Starscream said at last as the purple Seeker's lips left Bumblebee's with a disappointed. "He's ready for _more."_

Now Skywarp grinned very widely and Bumblebee shivered at the look. The shiver made Thundercracker purr and he changed his grip so that his arms were snaked around Bumblebee's. Skywarp now pulled away from Bumblebee and started to move down his body, lightly kissing and stroking it. Bumblebee gulped as he realised where the Seeker was going and knowing that the main action was about to begin.

"Mmm, feels warm," Skywarp said with a wide smile as he fondled the place between Bumblebee's legs.

Bumblebee made a half growling, half groaning sound. All the Seekers made triumphant chirps and started rubbing this captive's body, trying to stimulate him further. Skywarp started to paw at the cod piece, trying to open it. A part of Bumblebee wanted to let him but he also didn't want to give in just like that. So he stubbornly refused to help the Seeker although that was starting to be very difficult.

"Come on, open up," Skywarp growled, digging his claws slightly into the delicate seams which made Bumblebee gasp.

"Open for him, like a good Autobot," Thundercracker commanded, taking hold of one of Bumblebee's horns and giving it a light suck.

"N-no," Bumblebee said through gritted teeth, those horns were sensitive.

"He'll open up for you," Starscream said firmly as he came closer to Bumblebee's side and cupping his cheek. "Just do your thing, Warp."

With this encouragement, Skywarp took a firm hold of Bumblebee's thighs, forcing them wide apart. He then lowered his mouth to Bumblebee's cod piece and began to suck and kiss. Bumblebee felt himself grow hot and he started to squirm again, it didn't help when Thundercracker started paying more attention to his horns. Things only got worse when Starscream captured his mouth and began to sensuously kiss him.

He couldn't stop himself from moaning, his body was becoming so hot but he was denying it any release. And the Seekers definitely weren't going to let him go any time soon. He tried squirming to get rid of the building, aching feeling but it wasn't working. His processor was starting to forget what was happening and begin to lose its self to the sensations the Seekers were bestowing on him. Until finally...

"There we go," Starscream purred as Skywarp crowed in triumph as Bumblebee's cod piece opened up.

Bumblebee groaned in defeat as the Seekers inhaled the heady scent coming from his open Port. Skywarp kept a firm hold of Bumblebee's thighs to prevent the scout from trying to close them. He bent low and licked his lips, saying.

"Hmm, Bumblebee...does that mean you'll taste like honey?"

As the other two laughed, Bumblebee managed to grit.

"You don't know what honey tastes like."

"True but after this, I'll be able to guess," Skywarp said slyly before leaning even close and extending his glossia, lightly swiping at Bumblebee's Port and Spike.

Bumblebee yelped as his interface equipment suddenly burned, his body wanted to be pleasured so much it was particularly unbearable. All three Seekers laughed at his reaction, they loved every moment of this. Snickering, Skywarp began to tease Bumblebee's Port, kissing it and bestowing delicate lights, enough to arouse but not satisfy. Bumblebee was squirming and moaning worse than ever, desperately trying to resist begging for more.

"Now he's getting hot," Starscream observed with satisfaction, stroking Bumblebee's increasingly warm body.

"Mmm, I can feel it," Thundercracker agreed, holding the struggling scout firmly. The Seeker was ensuring that Bumblebee couldn't reach down to his own Port, only Skywarp was allowed to stimulate it.

"Ahhh," Bumblebee gasped as Skywarp's glossia probed a bit deeper, he really wanted more but dare not ask.

Involuntarily, his hips bucked slightly which briefly forced Skywarp deeper before he withdrew with a sly grin.

"Do you want something, honey?" the purple Seeker asked with a malicious grin.

"N-no," Bumblebee stammered although his body was screaming Yes!

"I never knew you were so coy, honey?" Thundercracker admitted, easily taking up the nickname from his brother. "I think I like it."

"So do I?" Starscream purred, stroking Bumblebee's cheek and licking it. "Tell us you don't want us."

His hand trailed down and squeezed Bumblebee's swelling Spike.

"I...uh...d-don't...want...y—you," Bumblebee somehow managed to lie.

"I can see that," the white Seeker mocked, stroking the tip of the scout's Spike. "We've failed so utterly to make your body want us."

Skywarp and Thundercracker chuckled evilly as Bumblebee felt his body start to heat up even more. In this rather wet, humid forest, his hot body was starting to attract moisture, meaning droplets were slowly running down his face and chassis. In turn, this was attracting small bugs which buzzed around the hot metal with condensation running down it and producing a rather sweet smell. The Seekers completely ignored these small curious insects; they were too busy working their prisoner into frenzy.

Bumblebee could smell his own arousal now and it was enough to make him want to overload right there and then. But the Seekers were controlling his own body, he couldn't stimulate himself and they weren't going fast enough for him. So a few groans escaped his lips which made them pause.

"Mm...mor...mm...rrr,"

"Hmm, what was that?" questioned Starscream, pausing from his gentle rubbing.

"N-nothing," Bumblebee whimpered, trembling all over as his body raged at him for the blatant lie.

"Are you sure?" Starscream asked, staring right down at Bumblebee.

"Y-yeah," Bumblebee said miserably, making Thundercracker say.

"He's tougher than he looks."

"Yes," his Trine leader mused. "It seems we underestimated him."

"What are we going to do about it?" Skywarp questioned.

"Well, he's resisted us so well," Starscream said slowly. "I suppose we can't do anything else but reward that dedication."

Now Skywarp looked very excited and Bumblebee could only imagine what Thundercracker's expression was. Skywarp now grew away from him and Bumblebee mewed with disappointment as he also felt Thundercracker move. The blue Seeker lifted Bumblebee off him and into Starscream's arms that held him tightly. Frankly, at this point, Bumblebee couldn't have moved even if he wanted to.

He heard a click and he was turned around to see Thundercracker reclining back, one hand hovering over his opened Cod Piece. His Spike was already to full pressure and Bumblebee gulped at the size of it. Being larger and older, the blue Seeker had a bigger Spike than the young scout. He swallowed as he tried to imagine what it would be like having that inside him and groaned as this made his Port throb with want.

"Now you're going to be a good little honey bee," Starscream whispered in his audio. "And place yourself on that Spike or we may have to punish you. And you won't like it if we do."

Bumblebee trembled; he had a feeling that meant further teasing with no release, something he couldn't bear. So as Starscream slowly let him go, he moved forward and carefully lowered himself to the Seeker. With a smirk, Thundercracker grabbed his hips and guided him slowly down onto the large Spike. Bumblebee gasped as it penetrated him and then moaned as it stretched and filled him up. The Seeker didn't stop until his Spike was completely inside the gasping Bumblebee.

"Uh...uh...uh...Primus," Bumblebee groaned out, barely aware of a Seeker coming up behind him.

"Bend over and open for me," Skywarp hissed in his audio as Thundercracker held onto his hips.

Whimpering, Bumblebee did as commanded, bending over so that he was very close to Thundercracker's smirking face. His aft Port cover open and he felt the purple Seeker come up behind and wrap his arms around him. He felt something hard against his lower back and shuddered, causing Thundercracker to shiver with pleasure. Skywarp nuzzled his neck, purring as he dug his claws in slightly.

"Ah," Bumblebee yelped as pain and pleasure shot through him.

"You ready, honey?" the Seeker questioned, rubbing against him sensuously.

Bumblebee nodded dumbly, finally admitting he might be liking this. Skywarp made a crowing sound of victory thrusting into his captive. Bumblebee yelled as the second Spike filled him and moaned as both his Ports throbbed and ached with pleasure. Both were so large that they easily touched the rubber lining separating his two Ports. Every sensitive nobe and sensor were being rubbed and stimulated, causing waves of electric pleasure to shoot up his body.

And they hadn't even started moving yet.

"Oh...oh Primus," he gasped, trying to cool down his systems but not succeeding. His fans were working overtime, trying to deal with how his body was starting to overheat.

"We're going to thrust nice and hard into you, honey," Skywarp assured him with a lustful whisper.

"And you'd better moan," Thundercracker added as Bumblebee shivered.

"Oh, he will," Starscream said confidently. "How could he not?"

"Good point," Skywarp chuckled as he shoved forward, making Bumblebee yelp.

"My turn," Thundercracker laughed, using his strong body to thrust in reply to Skywarp's.

"Ohhhh...ohh...OH!" Bumblebee gasped, moaning heavily as the two Seekers set up a rhythm of thrusting into him, one after the other.

Bumblebee's hands gripped and tore at the ground beneath him, the sheer amount of pleasure he was experiencing was out of this world. Who knew having three Seekers ravish you could be so good. And that was only the beginning; Starscream had yet to properly join in.

"Uh?" Bumblebee moaned as a hand suddenly took hold of his chin and lifted him up.

Starscream was kneeling just beside Thundercracker and his cod piece was open. Bumblebee gulped as Starscream fondled himself, all the while smirking widely.

"Just keep that mouth of yours open," Starscream commanded which made Bumblebee's jaw drop.

Surely the Seeker couldn't be serious; he already had two Seekers inside him. He started to close his mouth but a hiss from below made him look down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, honey," Thundercracker said sternly. "You wouldn't want us to stop what we're doing, would you?"

"N-no," Bumblebee said, he definitely didn't want that. "But I don't think..."

"Thinking ain't required," Skywarp said firmly as he gripped Bumblebee tightly. "Open for him, honey. He'll be gentle."

"Of course," Starscream purred as Bumblebee trembled. "Just open wide."

Bumblebee swallowed hard, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it. But he definitely didn't want the Seekers to stop and they would if he didn't comply. So he slowly opened his mouth, hoping he could manage with the awkward angle. Starscream smirked and took hold of Bumblebee's head, carefully holding it as he came closer. Bumblebee closed his optics, figuring it would be easier this way.

He felt a long Spike being gently pushed into his mouth and resisted the urge to bite down. He opened his mouth a little wider, allowing Starscream to push in more until he was completely in. His mouth closed around the warm Spike and he gave an experimental suck and felt a small trickle of transfluid hit the back of his throat.

"Ohhh," Starscream groaned before gesturing impatiently at the others, indicating that they could continue.

Bumblebee moaned as they started thrusting again into him but Starscream's claws tightened on his head. He was being reminded that he had a Seeker to please and he'd better do it. With a slight sigh, Bumblebee began to carefully suck although he could barely remember to swallow as the thrusting just made him want to gasp and moan. Trickles of transfluid run down the side of his mouth and he heard Starscream tut.

"Suck harder, honey," he commanded sternly, Seekers didn't like you to waste their transfluid.

Bumblebee did as asked, running his glossia over the engorged Spike and tasting the sweet fluid. He wasn't really a fan of this kind of interfacing but he had to admit, Starscream tasted good. He hummed, unable to smile at this thought but it was true. He wondered what his friends would think, would they agree.

"He loves it now," Skywarp cackled, thrusting even harder into the little Autobot who was heating up rapidly.

"Oh yeah," Thundercracker purred, his claws digging slightly into Bumblebee's hips.

All the Seekers were thrusting into him, although Starscream appeared to be careful about it. Bumblebee was a little too slow for him to lose control and he didn't want to end up choking his little honey bee. There was no fun to be had in that, far better to watch him swallow every last drop that was pumped into his mouth.

"Primus," Thundercracker suddenly gasped, his overload was approaching after all that teasing.

"We're all close," Starscream told Bumblebee smugly. "Make sure you keep sucking and swallowing."

Bumblebee obeyed, his own overload was also close but he was trying to hold it off until the Seekers overloaded. It wasn't easy, he so wanted to release the incredible pressure inside of him but he couldn't lose face in front of the powerful Decepticons. The Seekers were making keening noises as their bodies heated to an extraordinary level, making the lubricant and oil flow faster and smoother.

"Ah...ah...AHHH!" Thundercracker suddenly shrieked, followed by Skywarp and then Bumblebee who couldn't control himself any longer. They all yelled as Starscream hissed and then followed a few moments later.

Bumblebee felt the Spike swell so much he thought his mouth would crack and then it seemed to explode, filling his mouth to the brim with hot, vaguely creamy liquid which he eagerly gulped down. Starscream purred, stroking his head and throat, helping his little captive to continue. Bumblebee somehow got it all down and frankly, he was impressed that he had. He collapsed as Starscream pulled out of him and lay between the other two Seekers, who were purring loudly.

"Enjoy that honey?" Skywarp asked, stroking his head as he happily lay on the scout's back.

"Yeah," Bumblebee said thickly, the whole of the inside of coating with Starscream's transfluid.

"Good," said Starscream as he curled up beside Thundercracker.

"Because it's just the beginning."

The Ark

Bumblebee smiled ruefully as he remembered all that had happened. Starscream had been true to his word, it had only been the beginning. All three Seekers had interfaced with him at one point or another. Once when Starscream was working up a slow overload in him, Thundercracker and Skywarp started making out before finally interfacing themselves.

Now that had been hot.

"He's okay," Ratchet announced as he came over with a cube of Energon. "Jazz has explained everything to him although he'll probably have some questions."

"Thanks," Bumblebee said gratefully as he took the cube. "I didn't want him to find out like this but he probably would have eventually. Least I don't have to worry about it any more."

"Just keep the details to a minimal," Ratchet advised. "He's little more than a Youngling and only barely. Don't want to fill his head too much considering how humans view interfacing."

"I won't," Bumblebee assured him, although still smirking at how good the Seekers had been.

Of course, that wouldn't stop him shooting at them in the next battle and it wouldn't stop them either. But on lonely nights in his berth, it would be a good thing to recall. A very good thing indeed.

_Author's note. Hope everyone liked that, remember, suggestions are welcome._


End file.
